


Haught Books, Cold Coffee

by MaraJadeSkywalker



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraJadeSkywalker/pseuds/MaraJadeSkywalker
Summary: Nicole buys the store right next to the coffee shop where Waverly works and starts a bookstore. They meet when Nicole is bringing her cleaning supplies to start getting ready to open and Waverly offers to help.Not sure how many chapters this is gonna be, but my basic idea right now is to aim for friends-to-lovers and see where it goes. I'll add more tags as they become relevant and the rating may eventually go up.Thanks to just_one_of_those_days for getting me more into the Wynona Earp fandom and esp into Wayhaught.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

Nicole unlocked the shop door. It was hers, her very own bookstore. She just had to clean it out, put some bookshelves together, get the sales point software installed, make sure she kept books stocked, and work on her marketing campaign so she could actually sell those books. She grabbed her bucket of cleaning supplies, struggling with the mop tucked under one arm and the bag over her shoulder. She held the door with her back while she maneuvered everything inside. 

"Need a hand?" A friendly voice called out as she was setting the bucket down. 

Nicole turned. The woman offering help smiled. "Hi! I'm Waverly. I work next door at the coffee shop. Need any help?"

Smiling back, Nicole shook her head. "I think I have everything sorted, thanks. Just got to get some cleaning done."

"Well I'm right next door if you change your mind. You're opening a bookstore, right?"

"Yup, that's the plan. Guess word travels fast." 

"Yeah, welcome to Purgatory, where everyone knows your business as soon as you do. My Aunt Gus heard you were buying the shop from the realtor when she picked up her order of lattes and donuts for the office as soon as you'd set a closing date."

Nicole laughed. "Well, I wanted the small town experience. Anyhow, I'd better get started on my cleaning. I'm Nicole, by the way. Good to meet you!"

Waverly nodded. "Good luck with the cleaning. If you need a break, come on next door. Your first drink's on me." She waved and headed back to the coffee shop.

Nicole realized she was still balancing the mop under one arm and she set it down next to the door as she got inside. The door closed with a discordant jingle. She'd need to get a new bell. Turning around, she surveyed her new space. She'd seen it before of course, but now it was hers. She thought about where to get started. Maybe leave the mopping for last since she would be dusting and that was bound to knock stuff down, and there was no point in mopping twice. She grabbed a dust cloth and got to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly's POV, in the coffee shop

Waverly smiled as she walked back into the coffee shop. Shorty's wasn't too busy, but the breakfast rush would start soon as folks came in to grab something to go or settled into one of the cozy shop corners to work on their laptops. As long as people ordered something, Gus and Shorty didn't mind people spending as long as they wanted in the shop. 

The bell rang behind her as she headed back to wash her hands before she got back to work. Gus nodded at her from the cash register where she was ringing up an order. 

"New neighbor all right?"

"Yeah, she seems nice!" Waverly smiled. "Need me to take the cash register or work on prepping stuff?" 

"You can make this next order. Hot chai latte, medium, for here."

Waverly dried her hands, straightened her apron, and grabbed a mug. 

As she worked, she wondered how Nicole had enough to outright buy the shop next door. Sure, Gus and Shorty owned their shop, but they'd pooled their money and it'd taken years to pay off the mortgage. Nicole had to be right around Waverly's age, and the town's rumor mill hadn't heard anything about a business partner. Course Purgatory loves a good mystery, Waverly thought, even if they have to make it up. 

Waverly tried to remember if anyone had mentioned a romantic partner. Their new neighbor was definitely someone she'd be happy to spend more time with. Waverly finished up the latte and handed it over to the customer. As more customers showed up, she and Gus hit a rhythm: taking and making orders, busing tables, and keeping their customers happy. 

When the rush had died down, Waverly finished wiping the empty tables and carried a load of dishes back to wash. A few customers lingered, but things wouldn't be busy again until the lunch rush. 

As she got back to the cash register and got settled on the stool to wait for the next customer, she caught a glimpse of Nicole's red hair through the front window. The bell jingled as Nicole walked in, looking like she'd been hard at work since Waverly had seen her last. 

Waverly smiled and waved. "Hey, you made it! What can we get you?"

Nicole smiled back. "A large iced mocha latte, please."

"For here or to go?"

"I'd better get a to go cup so I can get back to work." 

Waverly nodded and reached for the cup. "How's the cleaning going?"

"Oh, it's going. The shop looks a lot bigger when I'm trying to dust everything."

"Yup." She prepared the drink and gave it to Nicole. "Let us know if you need anything, all right?" 

Nicole smiled as she took the cup. "Thanks, I will. How's your morning going?"

"Fine. The breakfast rush just let up some, so we have a bit of breathing room. Did you want a snack or anything?"

Nicole glanced at the display of baked goods. "Actually, that sounds great. A chocolate croissant, please." She reached for her wallet and Waverly shook her head. 

"This is on me." 

"Are you sure?'

"Absolutely." She grabbed the croissant with the tongs and put it in a bag for Nicole to take with her. 

"Well, thanks. I'll have to return the favor sometime soon."

Waverly grinned. "I'd like that!" She grabbed the pad of paper by the register and wrote her number down. "Here, now you can text if you need anything. And I'm here a lot, too, so hopefully I'll see you again soon."

Nicole tucked the paper into her pocket and picked up the bag. "Thanks! I'll be next door most of the day, I think. I'll text you my number. See you around!"

"Bye!" 

Nicole lifted her coffee cup in a sort of wave as she left.

Gus, who'd been back in the kitchen working on the dishes, leaned out and said, "You're right, she does seem nice." A minute later, she added, "You're paying for the coffee and the croissant, right?" 

Waverly only blushed a little bit as she said, "Yes, Gus, I'm paying for the coffee and the croissant, and I'm using my employee discount!" Gus shook her head, smiling, while she went back to her work in the kitchen. Waverly rang up the sale and put the appropriate number of bills and coins in the register. 

Waverly was still grinning a few minutes later when her phone buzzed. 

-thanks again! Here's my number. ❤️ Nicole


End file.
